Crash & Burn
by leiram enaj
Summary: For Quinntana Week 2013 - Historical Period. SkyCaptain!Quinntana. World War II - Attack on Pearl Harbor. Rated M for language.


Quinntana Week 2013  
Historical Time Period

A/N: So obviously this is 2 years too late. I just retrieved this from my zombie laptop. Well anyway. This is purely fiction apart from the things we all know from the history books, the movies, national geography, discovery channel, history channel and google. So yeah.

Crash &amp; Burn  
World War II: SkyCaptain!Quinntana

Pearl Harbor was a disaster. The Japanese' surprise attack laid waste to the US Naval Base. Very few made it alive, a-flight and ashore. Very few aircraft carriers made it to sea. All the more, the planes that were on them. The few pilots that made it airborne were either trembling as they surveyed the damage or angered by the sudden attack and the lack of response. They started fighting off the bombers that are still on their airspace with futility.

Rear Admiral Rutherford on the helm of the USS Enterprise CV-6, also known as "the grey ghost" received a distress signal from the USS Arizona which was now sinking after 2 waves of Japanese bombardment. They were just returning back to the base after delivering VMF-211to Wake Island. He ordered the deployment of the 36 of the 90 attack aircrafts that are on deck to scout on the current situation and retaliate, there rest are awaiting orders for the second deployment and back up. "Attention all pilots, 7th and 13th squadron to intercept, 3rd and 6th recon and salvage." Came blaring next. "Red Devils, Angels!" the intercom blasted through the entire deck. "Prepare for immediate deployment! This is not a drill! Level 4 code red is in effect!" The intercom continued. "Pilots, be guided by the following coordinates, 21.3619° N, 157.9536° W, All pilots on deck. Your orders are to be airborne stat! Follow these coordinates and intercept enemy aircraft. Shoot on sight!"

"What the fuck is happening?!" Santana trailed behind the other pilots. "Pearl Harbor's been hit." Quinn said as she joined in on the queue. "No shit?" Quinn heard Santana and nodded. "It seems the Akagi and Kaga alongside 4 more Japanese aircraft carriers slipped northwest of the harbor early this morning." Quinn continued. "You have your coordinates?" she asked Santana and was answered by a brow quirk. "Okay, just don't try to be a hero, Santana." Quinn said calmly. "Speak for yourself, Q." Santana huffed and winked as she left the line to join her squad. After parting ways they went in their respective planes and strapped in.

Quinn started her pre-run out the deck. "This is Angels Group Captain requesting clearance for take-off. Over." Quinn radioed in. "Squad Captain Ice Queen you are clear to deploy in runway 2, do you copy." Control tower replied. "Roger that tower, Ice Queen ready for take-off. Over." Quinn responded. "Go get 'em Q!" control tower said to her. "Always, Britts." Quinn said before she took off. Quinn was airborne in no time. "This is Ice Queen, airborne. Requesting Red Devils Group Captain as second." Quinn said as she took her first round. Santana heard and smirked at the request. Quinn meant business. "Red Devils Captain Satan clear for take-off at runway 1, request for wing mate for Ice Queen is a go do you copy?" Brittany radioed to Santana. "Copy that tower. Ice Queen, this is Satan, request for second is a go. Standing by for flight plan. Over." Santana radioed Quinn. "Stick close for a sweep and then pull range for the dive. I'm expecting dogfights here and there." Quinn replied. "Copy that Q. I'm on your tail." Santana said airborne.

"Pilots, coordinates for the second Japanese Zeroes are west starboard, 23⁰45'N 155⁰35'W. Follow your prior coordinates and prepare to intercept."

"Roger!" a symphony of affirmatives echoed in the control tower. "Take care Satan! Q!" Brittany called after her friends. "Always, B." both captains replied. They flew over the ship and started their flight towards the Japanese attackers. They made their way to Pearl Harbor; they are 10 minutes away from the returning Japanese bombers.

"Heads up Q. Bogies up ahead and there's a lot of them." Santana said over her radio. "Devils, pair up, it's gonna be bumpy. Puck and Wheezy, shadow us." Santana ordered her squad. "Got it cap'n." Puck. "Heard you loud and clear Satan." Mercedes.

"Sweeping in Satan, Run formation 4." Quinn ordered and banked sharp right and up to intercept the Japanese planes. Santana followed Quinn and so did their shadows. "You heard it guys. Off to it! My orders are to give them hell, and to keep my hangar full, I expect all of you back for dinner. Are we clear?!" Santana blared from her cockpit as she trailed Quinn. "Roger that Captain!" came the collaboration of affirmatives from Santana's squad. The same order had been given by the other squad captains.

"Ice Queen, there's a Zero on your tail." Santana looped behind the enemy plane chasing Quinn. Once she got into position she lit the Zero on fire. She hollered. "Oh, never mind that." she sniggered. "Cocky bitch." Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "You're welcome." Santana replied. "That was a great Thach cap, but there're still 15 Zeroes splitting up on your 6!" Mercedes called for the 2 aces up front.

Quinn S-Sliced down which Santana followed. "Ice Queen what are you-" Santana furrowed her brow at the chosen approach but then kept her mouth shut when Quinn barraged the incoming planes with all six 12.7mm machine guns. "Oh." Santana just nodded. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Quinn teased. Santana huffed. "Shut up. Who's cocky now?" she shook her head as they went over the same formation for the next couple shots.

"It looks pretty crowded down there Q." Santana looked down the series of aerobatics and evasions happening from either side. She saw one of her devils burst into flames. "Fuck! Who's that?" Santana banked left to get a better look. Quinn turned and looked down. "Satan get in formation. We're sweeping!" Santana grunted. "Wheezy! Who got hit?" She blared. "Trouty, cap!" Mercedes radioed back. "Did he get out? Ugh, I swear Imma go all Lima heights on him myself!" Santana slammed her fist on the console. "Calm down cap. He got out." Puck radioed. "Get rescue on site. If anyone of you goes down I'll kill you mysel-" Santana was about to finish when she heard a loud fizz pass her. The next thing she knew a spark lit up on the plane she was following. Quinn's. "Fuck!" She heard Quinn curse. "What the hell Q! I was just saying try and not to get hit!" Santana shouted. "Shut up Satan." Quinn said calmly.

But Quinn was not calm, debris from an enemy plane she just shot down got into the propeller and ricochet embedding itself on the rudder. "Tilt up Q! I'll shadow you back to the ghost." Santana was all but shouting in the radio. "Tower, get a strip ready, we're rounding back. Q's been hit!" She connected with the carrier. "It's too far off S. I might not…" she got cut up with some expletives in Spanish. "Don't you even Ice Queen, just shut it!"

"This is tower, 5 is clear. Get her home S, please." Brittany from the control tower was clutching her lapel in deep concern. "You know it." Santana responded. She saw the engine puff with smoke. The plane was losing altitude. "Dammit Q! Tilt up!" Santana was blaring on the radio. "What do you think it is I'm trying to do Tana?!" there was eminent worry on the blonde fliers voice and only Santana could've caught it.

"Fuck!" Santana saw 3 Japanese planes tailing them. "This looks bad Q. Which way can you bank?" Quinn toggled her plane to the left, no response and then right. Her plane swayed to the same direction. Santana saw this. "Good, we'll do Tachs. Just keep hard right until were closer to the ghost. I'll do the rest." Santana said trying to keep herself together.

One of the Zeroes suddenly blitzed in to smithereens. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about us?" Another voice joined in on the round. "Frankenteen! You son of a bitch!" Santana released a breath she's been holding. "What took you so goddamn long?" the feisty captain said to Quinn's flight lieutenant. "Well not all of us can keep up with those new wings you two are riding. And speaking of, coach will be fuming once she sees one of them lit up."

"Wipe that dopey smug I know you got on Finn or I swear I'll mow it off of you." Santana said teeth clenched. "Now why don't you be useful and clear our trail pop tarts." Finn flew by Santana and saluted. "Good man." Santana smirked. "You know it Satan. Now get my captain home." Finn responded while he lit up another enemy plane.

"You don't even have to say it." She said more to herself. "Wheezy, trail dough boy. Puck, with me." She said to her shadows. "On it cap!"

Quinn was struggling with keeping her plane on course, and apart from this she can already feel the heat and smell burnt rubber inside her cockpit. This is bad. She's losing altitude and is already dropping in. She can hear Santana on her radio and is forcing herself to calm down and think of how else she can escape the inevitable crash. She's still in the middle of dogfights and is just praying no one would notice a faltering Grumman. But of course fate is a bitch to everyone.

On her left, just a little bit into Santana's blindside is a single flier. She's betting it's one of the faster ones. Otherwise her and Santana's squad would have taken notice. The enemy pilot is already taking formation for a barrel sweep, slightly climbing then diving down for the kill-shot. Towards Santana.

"Satan, you have a tracker." No response. "Satan! Hey, S! Do you copy?" still no response. Her radio must have been burnt from the inside. "Dammit!" She tried to bank left to get Santana's attention or at least point her guns to the enemy's direction. Her plane just chugged on, unrelenting to even sway to the direction she wanted. "Oh screw it!" she tilted up before diving sharply into a barrel. Once the plane's nose was pointed to the assailant she pulled her trigger. A couple rounds fired through the air above Santana's head space.

Santana saw the sudden dive and shouted on her radio. "Quinn for fucks sake, what the fuck you think you're doing!" she whizzed down to follow the blonde's plane. Luckily just in the most opportune time. She could almost hear the buzz of bullets that went past her head. She looked up and saw the Japanese fighter plane catching fire even before he tried rounding for the second run. "Ay 'jo de puta!" banked to Quinn's right and they shared a glance.

Quinn signed to her radio hoping Santana would understand then she pointed up back to another fighter plane. Santana tried to radio her again but got nothing. "Dammit." She nodded to Quinn then radioed Puck. "Her radio's shot. Get rid of anything that comes close, ya hear?" Puck's plane doubled up and trailed above the two.

"This is tower 1, the runway has been cleared Satan. We have cleaners up to buy you more time. They're also deploying the 12th, what's your location?"

"We're 10 minutes out west." She replied. As soon as their tower confirmed they can be seen in the radar she felt herself breathe out in relief. She chuckled. "We're gonna need boats though." Santana said a as she saw black smoke coming out of the engine. "It's not looking good, B." She doesn't want to say it but it's near impossible for Quinn to land on the carrier. It's looking grimmer by the second.

"You keep her afloat you hear me?!" Brittany all but screamed on the Latina. "Calm yo tits B. I'll keep her as dry as possible." She rolled her eyes but smirked.

Boom! And then the sound of metal being wrenched open.

She looked at Quinn's plane and the blonde inside that seems like she's screaming at her. Out in the corner of her eye she instinctively pulled on to her left. And then nothing but blackness and the smell of smoke.

…

"Quiiinn!" she was screaming on top of her lungs. "No! NOO! Quiiiinn!"

Sobs. Muffled cries. Cold.

No. This isn't happening.

…

Nothing is happening and she feels like she's floating in nothingness.

"Wake up asshole."

She felt something tug on her lapel. "Wake up you stupid asshole!" this time it was a hard slap. "Bitch." She heard herself say while choking on water. The sight of blonde next to her, grounded her. They were in the water. "You're okay." She almost smiled. "You look like shit but okay."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the Latina. She angled Santana's head so she wouldn't swallow too much saltwater. "Yeah, no thanks to you." She furrowed her brow. "When you got shotdown, there was no way I wasn't pulling you out." She snapped at her. "Now, how do you reckon we explain that?" Quinn said pointing at two Grumman F6F Hellcat's barely floating a couple meters from them. Santana chuckled when she realized it was her that got shot down. She shrugged.

"Beats me. You're the General's daughter, you think something up. And besides, if you didn't fess up we wouldn't be here." She ranted until she got hit on the head. "Hey!" she swatted Quinn's hand away. "You know Q, you should change your name to Sky Bitch." Quinn scoffed then Santana sighed. "My squad ain't gonna let me live this down aren't they?" Quinn shook her head. "No you asshole, and I am so going to be there goading the lot."

She tightened her hold on Quinn's arm as they floated near the wreckage." So long as you're there. I'll be fine with that." Quinn stiffened then looked down on the Latina. "Considering that the other option to choose from was to live a life where you won't be? I'd take the goading any day." Santana replied looking up at her wingmate.

Quinn held her close and pressed her forehead in Santana's temple. Santana closed her eyes as she focused on the warmth she finally found on the side of her face where it met Quinn's.

"But don't you ever repeat that to anyone or else I'll go all…" she threatened. "All Lima Heights on my ass… yeah, yeah whatever." Quinn continued with a small smile on her lips.

"Seriously you two?! I told you to keep 'em dry!"

The two heard a voice call out behind them. "Sylvester's gonna blow a fuse!"

"Gee, Britt-britt. I can feel you overwhelming concern for us." Santana with her sarcasm.

"I'm not, S!" Brittany snapped back. "My babiiieess…" the other blonde grasped her heart as she sees the two aircrafts sink in the bottom of the Pacific.

"That was me being sarca-." Her mouth was covered. "Don't even bother Tana. She's never gotten any sarcastic remark ever, what makes you think she'll start getting them anytime soon?" Santana only sighed and then looked up at the crew in the life boat. "Well what the hell you all waiting for gaping with them slack-jawed asses? Christmas?! Get us home!"

"You don't call her Satan for nothing now do you?" Quinn told the crew.

The End.

_That's it. The rest is history._  
_*F6F Grumman Hellcats were not yet in production during the attack at Pearl Harbor, but since I do what I want, I wrote that Quinntana were already flying theses hot babies. Cos they're baddass like that._


End file.
